


Sometimes having no friends is better than having a new one

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, But he just wanted to be nice getting Elliott a new friend, Caustic being a little sweet at the end, Corpses, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Pathfinder being useless, Physical Abuse, Poor Mirage, Spit As Lube, Violence, mentions of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Mirage finds himself paired up with Caustic after Wraith ditches him and Pathfinder for the next game. As much as Caustic makes him uneasy it's not like the scientist would just kill him? Right...?(TW: Caustic is not a nice guy in this fic, if mentions of gore, violence or anything of that degree makes you uneasy then I highly suggest not reading this)
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 33





	Sometimes having no friends is better than having a new one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my first Caustage fic and enjoy, just a little disclaimer that this is a work of fiction and should not be done in real life. With that out of the way enjoy this fic :D

The sound of the drop ship did nothing to calm Mirage at all, his eyes darting between his two squad mates Pathfinder and Caustic. Yeah maybe his nerves came from the fact that Caustic, of all people, was a part of his squad, his mind taken back to yesterday when the creepy scientist had basically told him that he was joining him and Path.

“You need a team don’t you? Your little “friend” Pathfinder was going on about how you were looking for one.” 

It was true; Mirage had woken up from a message from his favorite head case telling him she wouldn’t make it to the next game. He tried reaching out to Path to try and find their third but it seems he was all too eager to say he already found a replacement in the form of the scary mad scientist Mirage had seen a few times. He was quick to respond to the MRVN’S answer.

“Path are you crazy, do you know what that guy’s capable of? Of all people you chose the weirdo scientist who obsesses over that gas. He could melt us with that creepy gas of his and scoop us off the floor!” All he got in response was a “He could be a new friend, Mirage!" with a sad face on Pathfinders screen.

So that’s how he was in this situation, shuffling awkwardly as Caustic glared at him while Path took the liberty of happily chatting away. Why was Caustic just staring at him like that? Did he want to hear him talk? Path’s voice did nothing to sooth his nerves as he gave a look over Caustic. If he just found something to talk about, maybe the scientist would stop staring at him so much..? What could he say? Something about the gas? Ugh scratch that he might beat him to death with one of those canisters. Make a joke about the gas mask? Ask him if he got it at the same place as Bloodhound? No, that didn’t make any sense. His eyes scanned over the man's left hand and his eyes widened in surprise seeing more than a few fingers missing. Oh this is something he could work with!

“Soooo Caustic, those fingers got caught in a gumball machine or something.” He couldn’t help but use that natural charm that he had, giving him a wink and a smile as he gave him some finger guns...That immediately went down as Caustic stared at him silently. Fuck he needed to think of something else...Wait what about the incident at Humbert labs he heard about at his bar? That Nox guy lost some fingers there right?

“Ummm...did you crawl out of Humbert labs or something..? Because uh-those stubs ummm...you see a guy's body lost his fingers there and ummm...okay I’m gonna stop talking now.” 

  
  


Even Pathfinder went quiet after this, his display glowing red with a face blushing-wait was Path embarrassed for him?!?

“And just when I thought stupidity had bounds, here you come to prove me wrong. How interesting, Witt.” 

“Hey friends let not fight! Even if we do say some things that are kinda not funny, we should all get along! Especially Mirage. He’s always going on about wanting new friends!”

“Oh is that so?” Caustic's voice piqued with interest at this, amusement lacing his voice as he turned to face Mirage. “Tell me more.” Oh god he needed to put a stop to this before it was too late.

“No no no Path doesn’t know what he’s saying-"

“Mirage is lonely.” Path’s cheery voice declared. “He’s so lonely he’ll even be my friend even though he thinks I’m weird-” Okay this was getting too personal he needed to stop this. Like now.

“Hey, Path remember that thing I talked about with over sharing? Yeah this is that moment. So zip it, tin can.” Mirage could see in the drop ship Caustic shaking his head in amusement.

“Who would’ve guessed that Witt was lacking in the friends department? Certainly not me...” That one kinda hurt, probably pay back about the finger joke. 

The trickster couldn’t even respond, Caustic now finally looking away from him as he waited patiently for them to start dropping. Mirage was silent from that point on, even as they dropped from the airship while Pathfinder made a call to land near the bunker. Mirage landed silently on his feet, desperately opening up every bin to find some form of gear and only once he finally lifted open the lid of a new crate that he smiled to himself; jackpot! His hands pulled out a devotion, the LMG weighed nicely in his palms, the cool metal steadied him as he looked down the scope, his full attention being taken away by it as he made small gun noises with his mouth.

“It’d be wise for you to at least try and pay attention.” Caustic’s voice made him almost drop the devotion, how long had he been standing there for?

“So ummm...how much did you see-“

“Enough.” Was all he got as an answer as an awkward silence filled the room only to be broken with Path calling over the comms, telling both men that they should set up where he was. The three of them took position on the rooftop, Mirage every once in a while stealing a glance at Caustic who seemed completely focused on tracking the enemy. Time was passing slowly, the quietness did nothing to quell his boredom but he still didn’t want to speak.

“So Witt, what made you join the games?” Was Caustic really talking to him? “The MRVN already told me why he joined, it only makes sense for me to know your reasoning.”

“Uh-“

“

You want me to tell him?” Path’s cheery voice interrupted him. “I love telling stori-“

“I’ve got it, tin can. There’s not much to it. Joined the games to find some cash. Maybe a nice girl..” He started to smile to himself imagining that family life. A nice house, someone to come back to...oh yeah and some kids! 

“Is that all?” Caustic sounded unimpressed, clearly expecting something different. “How expectedly boring and cliche. I won’t lie. I was expecting a little something outside of my predictions but I shouldn’t have expected more from you.” 

“Okay mister gas man why’d you join up?”

“For better reason than you, it appears-“ Mirage felt insulted by this, opening his mouth to respond until he saw something land next to them.

“Arc star! Get down!” The trio scattered as a hailstorm of bullets rained upon them. It came from all directions, which just signaled to him that they were in the crossfire of two or more squads. Mirage was quick to shoot out a decoy to get away, cursing as it was instantly destroyed.

“Multiple squads are attacking.” He could hear Caustic’s annoyed voice over the comm. “Our chances of survival will increase if we regroup over at the bunker.” Mirage wanted to argue, saying how they could easily get trapped but thought about the older man's gas traps. Maybe this could work out...Without thinking he ran towards the bunker, bullets chasing after him and Caustic as both men ran towards the door. Pathfinder was no were to be seen as they made it, Mirage only watching helplessly as he saw one of his few friends grappling away, clearly being chased by one of the squads. 

“The enemies are shooting at me! I won't make it at that entrance so I’ll find another way in, friends!” 

“We need to try and help him-“ A hand pulled him back, Caustic pointing at the other squad that was now coming for the newly formed duo.

“There’s no time! That other squad is coming here and we can’t be caught out in the open like this. Don’t make us targets because you wanted to play hero.” Mirage hesitated for a moment then nodded, running into the bunker with the doctor closing the doors behind them.

“Independent variable added...” Caustic was quick to fill up the space with traps as Mirage told Path over his comm where to find them. Dread built inside of him as he got no answer.

“Don’t worry about him, worry about us and how we're going to make it through this mess-I hear something. Quickly into this room and close the door, you don’t want to breathe in what’s going to be shooting out in a moment...” He didn’t even argue, closing the door behind him crouching from sight. Suspense built inside of him, the finger ready on the trigger twitching as footsteps made their way in. Cries of terrors rang out, Mirages eyes widening in terror as Caustic seemed to smile at this.

“Breath it in...” The older man's eyes seem to enjoy this, watching through the glass as an enemy fell to the gas. The screams that were let out rocked Elliott to his core but he couldn’t help but peak at what was happening to that enemy. However, he was filled with instant regrets as soon as he took let only a small look, becoming nauseous immediately, one of the members was melted to the floor, his (Or her? Mirage couldn’t tell) entrails were spreading out as the other two squad mates had seemingly made it out. This person for a lack of better words was more liquid than solid once the gas cleared up. He could only stare in shock at how into this Caustic really was. He let out an awkward cough, Caustic's attention falling back onto him as if he forgot someone else was in the room but he made no attempt to hide his satisfaction.

“You know when you asked me why I joined these games? This is why. This part was always my favorite, the reason why I joined Witt.”

“To watch people suffer?” He blurted out.

“No...to simply observe my creation in action.” Okay! It’s official. This guys was nuts. Afterfter this game he was taking Path and never letting him near this weirdo again. Mirage suddenly didn’t feel that safe anymore with Caustic as they exited the room, his stomach doing flips as Caustic reached down to run his fingers through the melted flesh.

“This must have been so painful for them...how unfortunate for them to have walked in here.” Mirage shook his head in disgust watching him put a sample of the liquified flesh into a bottle. This was becoming too much for him, he should just leave but Caustic placing a new trap at the door told him he was stuck here for a little while longer.

“This will require some further investigation.” 

He didn’t even want to look at the man, opting to stare at the floor doing his best to ignore the alarming situation before him. As soon as he put his head down it shot back up in horror; was that really..did he really see...a prominent...bulge in the scientist's pants that he was now praying was just some sort of canister.  _ This wasn’t real right? Like not even the sickest of fucks would get turned on by this right…  _

“You’re looking a little pale, Witt.” He was feeling sick, even more so as Caustic walked towards him, glove still dirty from the mess on the floor.

“Here feel it, maybe if you touch it you won’t feel as bad anymore.” Caustic reached out to touch the younger man looking all too gleefully as Mirage scrambled back. He didn’t seem to stop so without hesitation he pulled out his devotion and aimed it at the scientist, as quickly as he did the LMG was ripped from his hands, crashing on the floor behind Caustic. 

“....Is that any way to treat someone to whom you owe your life to Witt? I’m already thinking of ways I can use it.” Caustic's hand rested on the canister strapped to his chest. “Keep cowering back and you won’t like how I use that life of yours.” Oh great, he was really going to murder him. Mirage’s eyes darted around, he needed to get away and now...maybe he could just...reason with Caustic? He wouldn’t make it far if he just ran off. 

“Y-you don’t have to do this.” 

He could feel a cold sweat break out as Caustic walked calmly towards him, hand still resting on the canister. Even in the poor lighting Mirage could still see his eyes that never once broke contact with him. Elliott stumbled backwards holding his arm out in front of him like that would ward Caustic off, it seemed to only have the opposite effect as Caustic simply ignored it. 

“I don’t even know your name. W-we can still finish this g-g-game, then never have to see each other again.” Caustic seemed to stop at this, a sense of relief came over Mirage as he seemed to consider his line of reasoning.

_ Just tell me he’s as smart as he says he is. I don’t know him, we’re nothing to each other. H-he wouldn’t just kill me, right? Maybe? I don’t want to end up melted like that other poor bastard... _

He felt himself shiver as the scent of burnt flesh that was still fresh in the room made its way to his nose. Caustic didn’t even seem phased by it, his eyes seemed to frown at the final thing Mirage had told him. He let out a small tsk at that, stopping in his footsteps to stare at Elliott as if contemplating something.

“Y-you know I’m right! W-we have a better chance of finishing this if we work together th-then we never speak to each other again!” He hoped he was appealing to the doctor, but a shake of his head showed he had a different plan in mind.

“My name is Alexander Nox-“ Elliott’s eyes shot up in horror as Nox reached up to remove his mask. With a better look at him the trickster could see more clearly his face, realizing now with dread that he wasn’t going to let him leave alive. Alexander smiled at this look of realization on the younger mans face, continuing his journey on getting rid of the space between them as Elliott felt his back hit a wall

“I’m 48 years old, a former employee of Humbert Labs.” He lifted his hand to show the stubs that Elliott had joked around about earlier. “These fingers you asked about? I left them with my old associates after they found out about my side projects. That incident you yammered on about? That was by my hand, Elliott.” 

There was no space between either men now and his raised hand stroked Elliott's face gently as it trailed down to grip his throat, a choke escaping the youngest of the two as Nox continued. He felt like a piece of meat with how Caustic was eyeing him, never once moving his gaze as his eyes trailed up and down his body, his other hand roaming over his chest mapping it out as he leaned in closer to Elliott. There it was again, that smile that Witt couldn’t pin down, the one that made his stomach flip in a bad way. Maybe now he could understand why this guy was so feared by everyone in the games, even feared by his teammates.

“Now I have every reason to need you by me. And now that I’ve caught you-“ A wheeze escaped Elliott’s throat as Alexander finally began squeezing his neck, his vision filling with tears. “Don’t think I’m letting you go, Witt..”

The pressure on his throat was making him feel light headed, his legs losing strength as he felt himself only being held up by Nox’s large hand. He weakly pulled on it, a small chuckle came from Alexander as he pressed his body against Elliott’s to stop him from falling to the ground.

“Losing consciousness already, Witt? I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet-“

A crash of bullets interrupted Caustic making him drop Elliott to the floor while he ran for some cover. Looks like the enemy squad came back to avenge their fallen teammate. The hiss of the trap near the door came to life as all hell broke loose. A string of curses came from Caustic as Elliott pushed past through through the door, ignoring the cries for him to come back as he pressed onwards. Elliott could feel his heart race as he scrambled to get away. He didn’t care that those bad guys were probably going to fill him with some shots, he had a better chance running into their bullets than he did sticking with Caustic. The sound of a canister being thrown made Elliott dive into one of the rooms, His vision was filling with the noxious gas as he desperately looked for the way out, screams echoing through the bunker as the sound of bullets rained through the thick blinding air.

_ I just need to get out of here for now. Then once this is done, I can drop out of the games and get away from that psycho. He’s a criminal right? He admitted that so that means all I have to do is make and tell someone who wants him dead! Then I’m home free with no one to hunt me down for now! _

If he wasn’t in the middle of a life and death situation then Elliott would’ve fist bumped himself for his fool proof plan. But for now he had to focus on one thing, getting out in the open, where Caustic wouldn’t be able to trap him as easily. He did his best to ignore the roar of anger that erupted, for once feeling glad that the other squad was distracting Caustic for his daring escape but he couldn’t help notice...The screaming had stopped. In fact the only noise that was being made seemed to be coming from the cloud of gas, wait was the other squad dead already...?

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you, Witt?” Alex’s voice echoed through the thick cloud and his heart dropped as Elliott realized he hadn’t found any sign of the exit since he ran in blind. The heavy thuds of Caustic’s boots made Elliott jump, his body automatically pointing in front of him to shoot a decoy out that was instantly destroyed.

_ Fuck can he see in this shit? Fuck fuck FUCK _

“I still see everything...” That gravely tone only made Elliott crouch behind cover, his mouth now covered by his own hand as he had no choice but to crouch through the blinding gas, the doors of the rooms being opened as Caustic searched for him.

“...If you don’t reveal yourself right now, Witt, you’re not going to like it when I pull you out by your hair. I’m going to count to three and let me tell you, no one likes what happens at three.” 

He quietly moved, hoping that Caustic wouldn’t come out and spot him right away. He felt like he was going in the right direction, his hope being confirmed as he stepped onto something squishy that he soon realized was the melted skin of a new victim of Caustics.

“One.” His hand was twitching, wanting to raise it to signal to Caustic where he was, the gas only making his shaking grow worse when he realized he couldn’t tell where Caustic was now. He obviously stopped looking through the rooms because he couldn’t hear the doors opening anymore. 

“Two.” His voice boomed closer to Elliott’s spot now, tears filling his eyes as he could make out a silhouette of Caustic’s boot that disappeared for a moment. He felt confused, did he not see him-

“Three.” A boot connected to the side of Elliott’s head, his vision going white before he felt himself being dragged out by his hair, his body dragging some of the melted flesh with him, filling Elliott with disgust. A panicked screech came as pain erupted throughout Elliott’s body, his pleas falling on deaf ears as Caustic pulled him out of the gas. All the wind was knocked out of him as he felt himself thrown to the floor easily by the man, his body already feeling like it was starting to bruise.

“No one likes it when I make it to three and especially not me.” His head was still spinning but Elliott slowly looked up at Caustic who had kneeled down to look furiously at him. Any chance of him escaping was slashed in an instant as Nox climbed over him, finding himself shaking his head furiously as tears came out.

“St-stop, p-p-please don’t do this to me-“ 

“Everything okay friend?” Both men stared at each other as Pathfinder’s alarmed voice rang through their comms. “I made it in one piece to the other entrance and you sound like you’re in trouble, if you need me to I can join you-“

“Path no!” He was quick to answer before Caustic, the man staring at him as if daring him to beg for help. “W-w-we need you to keep a look out there...C-c-caustic and I are gonna guard here for a while until the next ring.” There was no doubt that Caustic would fill Path with lead if he waltzed right in here, he still had a chance to make it out if Nox killed him here.

“...Well if you say so, friend I’ll stay put right here!” The MRVN disconnected, leaving Elliott and Nox in a tense silence as he felt him press into his throat. The only sound that came out was labored breathing, feeling his body go still as this continued for what felt like an eternity.

“...So you’ve ordered the unit to stay outside... I take this as a sign of you behaving now?” Elliott nodded his head slowly, letting out a cough as Caustic removed the hand around his throat. 

“I’m going to say this once. No one is coming to save you, Witt. Much less our friend out there. You will struggle like the rat you are and it will all be for nothing.” 

“Pl-please don’t kill m-m-me...” The words came out hiccupy, Elliott cursed himself at how weak he sounded, his terror only grew as Caustic let out a noise...Was he laughing at him!?

“You think I’m going to kill you..? No no no, I was hoping you were smarter than that, Witt-“ Caustic leaned over Elliott until he could feel his hot breath on his ear that sent shivers down his spines. “I’m going to fuck you right here, right now where even he just could walk in.” 

The sound of fabric tearing echoed throughout the bunker as Caustic ripped the front of Elliotts pants. He started begging, only to be cut off as a fist connected with his head, knocking his goggles off leaving his head spinning. He barely processed the second one that made his eye close. That was most likely going to swell up in the upcoming days. The third hit didn’t even register, not until he felt blood rolling down his lips did he realize that Caustic had probably broken his nose. It was getting harder for Elliott to stay awake at this point, he just wanted this sick torture to be over with. This had to be some sort of joke, right? The reality of the situation hit Elliott like a ton of bricks as he felt Caustic grind into his ass. Was he really going to do this to him? In a place full of melted corpses?

“Why are you doing this to me?” Elliott didn’t understand this at all. He didn’t do anything to Caustic, never spoken a word to him before this game so why was he-

“Why not you? What makes you think that you didn’t bring this upon yourself?” Caustic had taken a glove off, shoving his fingers into Elliott’s mouth causing him to gag around them. Caustic staring in curiosity on how far he could push them in didn’t help Elliott at all. 

“Someone like you so desperate for attention might attract the type he isn’t ready for. But I think you’re ready for the type I’m giving you now, you’re barely even fighting it. Well, your body isn’t fighting it at all.” 

Elliott could feel himself getting hard, his body mistaking the adrenaline running through it for something else (He reasoned with himself). He could only sit there and let out a moan as Caustic removed his fingers, hosting a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

“I wonder how this would feel..?” Caustic mused, dragging his fingers into the melted flesh underneath them. “If I used this to prep you?” He didn’t wait for a response, shoving a finger into Elliott as he let out a yelp of surprise the flesh still felt warm, almost burning as Nox pushed it in and out of him. His thick finger was more than enough to make Elliott bite into his inner cheek trying to ignore the pain as he laid there. This felt too weird, too foreign for him as he did his best to breathe while his hole was abused.

“So? How does it feel Witt?”

“Too much...” His slurred murmur only acknowledged by how roughly Caustic added a finger then a third quickly as if to punish him. It was enough for him to jolt up in pain; he felt too full, trying to pull away from Caustic who held his hips in place, seemed all too happy to draw this out. He only could lay there and cry to himself his face pulsating after the beat down the scientist gave to him, the pain only increasing every time Alexander curled his fingers into his prostate that made his beaten up body jump. He didn’t know what was going to happen after this; was Caustic just going to put a bullet in his head after he was done? Force his mouth open and pour that gas Elliott had heard horror stories about? He didn’t even care at this point, blood from his nose poured down his face, the coppery taste getting into his mouth, dribbling down the front of his suit as it drooled out of his mouth. 

Caustic pulling his fingers out and scooping up some of the bloody mess took Elliott out of his train of thought. That melted flesh was wiped on his clothes leaving a trail of gore. He could only shake now as Caustic lubed up his cock with his blood, not even bothering to hide how hard he was as he coated himself with it. Elliott only felt him put in the tip of it before realizing he wasn’t prepared enough for this, his mind screaming as Caustic's thick cock pushed in mercilessly. His mouth opening in a silent scream as Caustic let out a deep groan once he was fully inside of Elliott. Both men laid still, the large man panting while Elliott shook around Caustic's cock. A bite to Elliott's neck made him wrap his arms around Nox’s back, trying to find something to hold onto as Caustic pulled out his cock halfway, blood hitting the cold metal floor as he leaned in to whisper in Elliott's ear.

“I’m going to start moving, whether you enjoy this or not is up to you. Just remember, you brought this upon yourself.”  _ What did he just say? How did I bring this upon myself- _

This question was knocked out of him as Caustic slammed back into Elliott, both of them groaning as Caustic dug his fingers into Elliotts hips. He could barely concentrate as Caustic fucked him, his eyes starting to close as he felt the older man pull down his scarf and start sucking on his neck very clearly trying to mark him up. A whine left his mouth as he opened his legs further, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Caustic, Elliott feeling his mouth get covered by the other man’s. He could feel his face turn hot as he pulled him in deeper into it trying to relish in the soft gesture he was giving him. It felt too soft, too gentle for a monster like Caustic, but he couldn’t help but wish it wouldn’t end. Looks like fate had other plans, the kiss was finally being broken by Nox, despite the cry of protest from the youngest of the two who licked his lips to catch the blood that had made its way into his mouth. His heart only raced seeing Caustic staring at him with a new look of adoration in his eyes.  _ Don’t stop that, please keep looking at me like that... _ He must have said this out loud because Caustic wrapped his hand around Elliotts cock, jerking it slowly in time with his thrusts with a smug look on his face.

“For someone who was begging for this to stop you sure aren’t good at acting like you don’t want this.” A chuckle escaped Nox’s mouth as he pushed in deeper, his grip increasing enough that it would no doubt leave more marks on his body. “You’re doing such a good job, Witt. If I hadn’t known any better then you might’ve convinced me you wanted this since the beginning..If of course you hadn’t tried to run like some coward” Maybe if he hadn’t tried to run, Alexander would’ve been merciful to him? There wasn’t even a guarantee if he did listen now that Path was going to be fine. His heart felt heavy as he pictured Caustic bashing in Path’s head after this, there had to be something he could say so that wouldn’t happen...

“I-I’m sorry for trying to run away., f-f-for lying to you...D-do whatever you want but don’t hurt Path, okay?” The words came tumbling out before he could process them. Caustic raised an eyebrow looking skeptical as Elliott looked away.  _ Did he not like that? Was he not even considering hurting Path until I said that? Did I just sign my friends death sent- _

That “apology” must have done something for Caustic though, his hips pressing further into Elliott’s body. It only took a second for him to feel his insides filling with cum, Caustic’s hand now rubbing his own dick faster making him see white as he came soon after. Shame was all that was left as he felt Caustic pull out, ass leaking blood and semen that trailed between his thighs onto the cold floor, choked up sobs completely ignored by Nox who quickly fixed himself. What now?

_ What’s going to happen to me now? He got what he wanted so he doesn’t need me anymore, right? Please just let me go... _

The sound of a devotion and some med kits hitting the floor brought Elliott out of these thoughts, Caustic standing near the door he had been searching so desperately for.

“Grab that and get up, Witt. Don’t think we’re done here yet. We still have a game to win and victory is only 2 squads away.” He could only sit there shocked, clearly trying to process what had happened not even a minute ago. He didn’t move fast enough for Caustic, the older man reaching down to pull him to his feet. “We’re going to regroup with our little friend, then just the two of us are going to have a talk after this game, at your little bar like “friends” do.” 

Elliott silently stood up, doing his best to fix up his tattered appearance, wrapping his scarf around his waist so no one would have to look at his ripped pants. He grimaced seeing his reflection in the window next to him, he was a mess. Bruises decorated his neck like a collar, his eye was already swelling up and the broken nose Nox gave him was making it hard to breath. When he walked through the door, Caustic was waiting for him there, leading both of them towards the friendly wave of Pathfinder who was watching over on the roof of a building, greeting the duo as they joined him .

“Oh goodness, are you two alright? Did something happen down there?” Path stared at Mirage with concern, clearly waiting for an answer on his friend's appearance.

“Well-“

“Nothing but the bonds of friendship happened down there.” Nox answered quickly, his hand resting on Elliotts shoulder, giving it a squeeze that made him tense up. “We managed to fight off the squad successfully by working together. It’s safe to say that this experience has brought us...closer together. He did such a good job fighting down there.” Caustic’s hand trailed down, reaching towards Elliott’s ass giving it a slight squeeze, making him wince as cum and blood trailed down his thighs.

“Yeah much closer...” Mirage yelped, voice wavering, and walked past the two, trying to drown out the conversation that continued behind him.

“Oh goody! I’m glad to hear that! See what happens when we get along with friends? We all get what we want!” Hearing that made Elliott let out a sigh as he pushed his nose back into place. Maybe he should’ve taken his chances on running...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you the content like this then I suggest joining the discord server I'm apart of! If you'd like a link to it DM me


End file.
